Materials handling facilities, such as product distribution or fulfillment centers, process a large amount of inventory. As such, a significant amount of resources may be required in tracking defective products. Generally, for a received parcel that is defective, a user sets aside the defective product so that the product is not received into inventory. A defective parcel may include a damaged package or product, defective tracking information, such as an inaccurate, missing, or illegible purchase order (PO) or vendor information, or other shipment errors. Ensuring that the appropriate information has been captured for incoming parcels at a materials handling facility and recording exceptions for such parcels can be burdensome and expensive.